So Much For Boring
by Amnesia-Princess
Summary: Hana has always lived a simple and boring life, despite her suspicions about a certain Dame-Tsuna and his friends. One day, however, this takes an unexpected turn that sticks her right in the middle of it. Rated M for future chapters.


"Hana, aren't you ever jealous?"

That was not a question she had ever expected to be asked, and her eyebrows rose at her classmate with mild curiosity and amusement.

She knew very well what the girl was referring to, albeit being a thought that she herself had never knew the answer too.

Lowering her schoolbag from being hung over her shoulder and dropping it down beside her desk, she gave a small sigh.

"Kyoko-Chan's my best friend; I don't have a reason to be jealous." Was the only reply she gave, a lazy grin on her face as she shifted to sit down in her seat.

"But- But, Sasagawa-Chan's so popular and cute. She's the school idol and every boy likes her and-"

Before she could continue, she was cut off with a calm "I know, that stuff doesn't matter to me though."

The reply was thoughtless, however, and Hana quickly brushed away any more thought about it. She didn't want to know the answer, it would be pointless anyways.

With that, the young brunette girl known as Kyoko walked in the classroom, smiling and waving to Hana, who grinned and returned the gesture before sitting down and chatting amongst each other until class began.

Just a normal day in Namimori. That was, until Dame-Tsuna arrived.

As usual, he was being a useless loser, or seeming like one at least. Something about the recent happenings seemed off to her though, even if everyone else accepted it as normal.

No offence to her best friend and the others, but they really could be dull.

As soon as the little brat names Reborn had showed up, her normal no-good classmate had changed. He made a fair amount of friends, strange things began happening, they skipped school a bunch and always seemed injured or worn out.

Even Hibari, the schools most antisocial and crowd hating prefect, seemed involved in the things that happened around Dame-Tsuna.

It didn't make sense, but after all of this, and the whole thing with the 'Sumo Matches' she was suspicious to say the least.

No, Suspicious was an understatement. She was damn sure he was up to something dangerous, but she hadn't got a clue what it was. It pissed her off; she always got a bad feeling whenever Tsuna or the others were away from school.

Even though it had nothing to do with her, and typically she would just ignore it, she couldn't. He was lying to everyone, because of him Ryohei had been seriously injured and Kyoko had been terrified for her brother's safety. She had no proof, but she was sure of it.

Worst of all, he was endangering everyone around him. If what she had put together was correct, he didn't have a choice, but if he had told them the truth instead of hiding it then people could at least take the precautions to protect themselves at least.

Still, she wasn't stupid. This was obviously something dangerous they were dealing with, something a person like her couldn't and wouldn't do anything about. She didn't dare question Tsuna on it, because she was scared of what the answer would be. Either way, she just hoped nothing happened.

Her life was simple and boring this way, just the way she liked it.

* * *

><p>An ear splitting grin of pure amusement and glee was on the face of Prince the Ripper as he leaned back on the table, his feet resting disrespectfully on the table and his arms behind his head.<p>

"Ushishishi~ You can't be serious~" Mused the self-proclaimed prince as the white haired man glared him down from across the table, standing up and slamming his hands down to emphasize the point.

"VOOOIIIIIIII! Fuckin' brat, just do your job or I'll cut your shitty head off!" Roared the angry male at the teen.

Bel's grin only grew wider. "Ooh, so scary Squalo-Chan~" He added the suffix just to be degrading, and drew his knives as Squalo drew his sword.

"Do you want to die, you fucker!" Yelled the man from across the table, killing intent gleaming in both of their eyes. Pure bloodlust on one hand, pure rage on the other.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted, by a rather impatient baby. "Huh, it's pointless to fight. If we don't leave now, I'm not doing it, and you won't be getting a refund on the money."

This, unfortunately, ruined Squalo's will to rip the little shits head off, and he begrudgingly put his sword away as he shot one more glare at Belphegor.

By this point, the Blonde was ignoring him, moving over to pull at the annoyed Acrobaleno's cheeks with another one of those creepy laughs of his.

"Mammon~ who was our target again? Ushishishi~"

The baby replied with not more than a name.

"_Sasagawa Kyoko."_

* * *

><p>Eh, I'm sorry if this isn't very good so far. I promise you more action and events in later chapters, and I'll do my best to make them longer. ; A ;<p>

As you may have noticed, it's my first fanfiction, and I wasn't sure about the writing style. I'll try to improve as I go on, but please leave a review with feedback and opinions. It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you. "OTL

Also, I probably should have put the disclaimer at the beginning or somthing, but you all know Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters don't belong to me anyways. Their all Amano's. c:


End file.
